Cancer prevention and control rely not only on genetics and molecular biology but also social and behavioral variables that are major determinants of cancer incidence and cancer outcomes. The specific aims of this biobehavioral training application are: 1. Continue a training program with a /slightly revised /core curriculum in biobehavioral and outcomes research, communications, and practice outcomes; 2. Recruit qualified applicants to the training program from (1) social science-based disciplines (both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral) such as psychology, health services research, and economics, and (2) PhD-trained basic scientists or doctorate-trained health professionals (nurses and physicians);and 3. Provide practical experience in interdisciplinary research through participation in new and existing research projects on cancer prevention (tobacco &tobacco related cancers, nutrition, genetics, chemoprevention, cancer communications and physical activity) and on health services research and policy (outcomes of prevention and care including quality of life and cost-effectiveness). Program faculty have developed and institutionalized a multidisciplinary training program that has met or exceeded all of the goals set forth in the original application using measurable criteria. Formal coursework will continue to be provided within the Schools of Public Health and Pharmacy and recruitment will include these Schools and two new schools, Nursing and Social Work. We have developed new curricula focused on cancer prevention and control and formalized this new curriculum with a Certificate in Cancer Prevention that is now offered University-wide and will engage a larger number of scholars in this area. An Affiliate Program has been integrated to provide training to others funded from different sources. Minority students have constituted 25% of all trainees. The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Center continues to provide major field experience, along with Group Health Cooperative of Puget Sound, Seattle Veterans Administration, Seattle Cancer Care Alliance, and Seattle-King County Health Department. We have enrolled 13 new fellows in cancer prevention and control, and 5 affiliate fellows. We have engaged 28 faculty from multiple academic settings in the training and support of these new fellows;these faculty will be a continued presence in the resubmission and in the next five years of training. We have placed 2 post-doctoral fellows in faculty or scientific positions and 3 predoctoral fellows in postdoctoral fellowships or training opportunities. The broad effects of this training grant are felt by the faculty, the trainees, the affiliate fellows, and, indeed, by the departments and schools that house all of us. We seek continuous funding for our next five years.